


and you are it

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Negan (Walking Dead), Edging, Knifeplay, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Savior! Rick Grimes, Smut, Top Rick Grimes, arat laura simon and negan are BEsTIeS, ignoring responsibilty, slight leather kink at the beginning, soft! negan at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Well, heck, yall, this took a little.





	and you are it

**Author's Note:**

> Well, heck, yall, this took a little.

He collapsed onto an armchair, huffing out a sigh and kicking off his boots, striped socks going with them. It had been a rough day, with Simon and Dwight equally driving him insane. He didn't feel like dealing with anymore people today. 

 

Negan swung his legs over the side of the chair and unbuttoned both of the buttons on his jeans, sliding the zipper down. He impatiently shoved a gloved hand into his boxer-briefs. Negan worked his half-hard dick to its full length, the leather glove being an extra treat. Fuck, he sped up his hand, the rough material rubbing just right. He should jerk off with the glove on more often. Negan huffed and bucked into his hand.

 

He tugged the jeans down, letting his erection pop up. Negan fluttered his eyes closed and let his hand do the work again. He pushed himself to the edge and let go.  _ I just want some goddamn relief and here I fucking am, making it worse.  _ That's how he liked it, to make the urge greater. Negan grinned, tongue in teeth. The need to come grew stronger with every stroke. But he stopped himself, only rocking onto his hand. Fuck, if anyone were to walk in right now, they would be in for a fucking surprise. 

 

He groaned at the idea of someone seeing him like this, all torn apart and squirming, so  _ vulnerable _ . What would they do? Jeeesus, to think about someone new, just waltzing on in here and being wet just from seeing him like this. Maybe they would lend him a hand. That was hot. Negan teased himself, fingers dragging slowly over his cock. He sobbed and arched his back. This time, he would let himself come, no interruptions. 

 

And then someone walked in.  

 

Why not give 'em a show?

 

=

 

Rick dropped his jaw at the sight before him, Negan, who was his  _ boss _ and the man that he'd been guiltily fantasizing about for months, was laid across a chair, jacking himself off. He blushed even deeper and (to his own embarrassment) felt himself get hard. Rick should leave, he was intruding on a  _ very private matter.  _ But he didn’t want to and Negan didn't seem to notice him, moaning softly with every stroke. His hazel eyes were closed and his mouth was open. He moaned and bucked into his hand, eyes still shut. It was just about the prettiest goddamn thing Rick had ever seen. Rick ripped his eyes from Negan and saw a chair off to the side. The starved part of his brain gave in. 

 

= 

 

He heard whoever that had walked in had sat down after a moment. They shut the door and he smiled, speeding his hand up. Negan felt the cold leather on his skin and cursed. Usually he didn't wear a shirt under the leather jacket, and today it was driving him crazy. He heard the person unzip their jeans. Holy fuck. They were getting off on him getting off. 

 

Negan heard a small gasp. It was high pitched, so he couldn't tell if it was a girl or not. He felt himself come to the edge again and stopped. He suddenly felt warm all over. It might’ve been because leather jackets were literally hot or because someone was watching him masturbate. Whatever. The solution he came up with benefited both of them. Negan slowly unzipped his jacket, hearing a low whine next to him. 

 

=

 

Negan started dragging the zipper of his jacket down. He wasn’t wearing a shirt. What the fuck. What the fuck was he doing, watching his boss, the man he avoided eyes with every day in fear of  _ something _ , jerk off. But Negan was smiling. 

 

Wait a minute. Did he know Rick was here? The door made noise. He had gasped out loud a few times too. And the speed in which he was pulling his jacket off was teasingly slow. As if Negan could hear his thoughts, his eyes opened. “I- Fuck- Sir, I can explain-” Negan sat up, pulling his jacket off and throwing it on the floor. Rick gulped. 

 

=

 

Rick Grimes… He had picked up the man a few months ago. He was stranded on the side of the road, going insane. With a little time and a little devotion, he became one of his top men. But Rick was surprisingly quiet. Negan thought he would become a lieutenant but he didn't seem interested. He wasn't noticeable. But fuck, he was pretty. Negan would've “wifed him up” but, again, the man slipped out of his sights, and didn't seem into that type of thing. Until now… 

 

He stuttered until Negan peeled the warm leather off and let it fall to the floor. He was blushing  _ bad _ , with his fly and mouth open. Negan sat up. Rick was awfully startled. Like he thought Negan didn't notice someone entering his room. He stood up, and Rick stood his ground, even if he was quivering a bit. Negan yanked him to his feet with both hands. He watched Rick squirm, it was entertaining. “You're a naughty boy, aren't you?” Rick shuddered at his voice, a low growl. “Answer me this, Gorgeous,” Rick gasped at the nickname, his eyes widening. “What the fuck are you doing in my room anyway?” 

 

Rick didn't look at him, much like a normal day. Negan needed to change that. He grabbed his jaw, forcing it up. Rick's eyes were a sparkling blue. They were terrified and slightly horny, perfect. “Look at me when I'm talking to you.” He let go of Rick's face but not his arms. Negan took Rick's other arm and backed them up, Rick sitting on the bed. Negan towered above him. 

 

“I- I swear- I didn't mean to walk in on…” He didn’t finish the sentence, weak voice trailing off. But Simon asked me to get you, I don't know why, and uh, I- It won't happen again, Sir, I swear.” Negan smirked. 

 

“Why didn't you leave?” He didn't answer. Negan chuckled. “Yeah, that's what I fuckin' thought, Sweetheart.” Rick tried to move but Negan could be strong when he wanted to. And plus, there was a bulge in the front of his jeans. “You just made yourself right at home, touching yourself to me too.” 

 

“I- Sir-”

 

“You're a dirty boy, and dirty boys need to be punished.” Negan watched the color simultaneously rise and drain from the man's face. It's like he didn't know how expressive he was. He stepped back. “Knees. Now.” Rick obeyed, dropping to the floor in front of him. Fuck, he looked perfect, his mouth already parted. How had Negan not taken notice of his eyes before. “You look so fucking good like this, Darlin’.” Negan grabbed the sheath from his belt and set it on his nightstand. He stripped off his pants and flung them somewhere behind Rick. 

 

Negan took Rick's face in his hands, tilting it up to look him in eyes. “Sir?” Negan smiled, petting his curls. 

 

He guided his leaking cock into Rick's pink mouth. He took just the tip, then pulled himself by Negan's hips farther. He choked but kept sucking and swirling his tongue. Negan cried out. Rick was a fucking  _ god  _ at this. He grasped at his hair, pulling him closer. Rick groaned around his dick. Negan was already close because of the amount of times he had edged himself. His eyes landed on the sheathed knife just sitting on his bedside table. He had an idea. 

 

But he would let Rick finish. Negan needed to come, after the minutes he had deprived himself of satisfaction. Rick seemed to sense that and sped up. Negan sobbed when he came,  _ fucking finally.  _ Rick swallowed every last drop. “On your feet.” Negan pulled him to his feet again, pushing him onto the bed. Rick yelped and Negan was over him now. 

 

“You're still naughty, Sweetheart. That was just something I had to take care of first.” Rick still had a bit of Negan's come on the corner of his mouth. Negan kissed it off. He peppered kisses down Rick's body, unbuttoning his shirt. Rick moaned when Negan scraped his teeth along the line of blond hair that led into his jeans. “Rick.” The man groaned. Negan whispered into his ear. “Hand me the knife and take off your pants.” His eyes widened but he shuffled up the bed, snatching the sheath, and coming back to Negan. 

 

Negan took his hand and led Rick to the edge of the bed, so he was on the ground, in front of Rick this time. The pants were off and gone already, same with his underwear. His cock was fucking hot, pre-come already leaking. Negan kissed it and grabbed the knife from Rick's hand. He unsheathed it and placed the leather next to Rick. “Now, Sweetheart, if you want me to stop, just say so.” Rick didn’t protest. Negan went back to his dominant demeanor. 

 

“You're gonna look so fuckin’ pretty after I'm done with you.” He teased Rick with the blade, pressing it to his thigh, and dragging it down. Rick squirmed and fisted the sheets. Negan pressed the knife to his chest, drawing blood above his nipple. Rick moaned. Oh, he  _ liked this _ . Negan pressed his lips to the wound. He sucked the hot liquid from it. It was sweet. Negan kissed Rick, deepening it this time, his tongue running along Rick's teeth until he pulled away. 

 

“Jerk yourself off. Right now.” Apparently Rick could be an awful tease too. He crossed his arms. 

 

“No.” 

 

“No?” 

 

“Make me.” He smirked. Negan smiled and shook his head. Rick was amazing. Negan climbed behind Rick and put the knife to his throat. 

 

“Do it. Do it, or  _ else _ .” He scraped the knife against Rick, watching his face. Rick took his cock in his hands. Negan put the knife back down and grabbed Rick's hips, making the man sit on his lap. Negan rested his head on Rick's shoulder, knife up again, and dragging over his chest. He nicked at his shoulder, kissing that wound too. Rick mewled. He didn't seem so quiet here. 

 

Negan kissed his neck, hearing more high-pitched moans come from Rick's pretty mouth. He flicked his eyes up and watched the man, making a small cut on the edge of his hip. Rick thrusted, his breath coming out a stutter. Negan pulled the knife away, for now. He shut one eye and looked over at the nightstand, throwing the knife and praying it didn't fall. It landed with a metallic clang. He wasn't responsible, but it worked. 

 

When he turned back to Rick, grinning, the man was staring at him back. Rick scoffed and rolled his eyes. He was handsome when he was sassing him. Negan pulled Rick up his lap, his erection pressing into the man's back. Rick cried out, and Negan moved his hungry eyes to Rick's dick, watching him come all over himself with a shout. 

 

=

 

Rick’s heavy breathing mixed with Negan's light humming. He still was coming down from his high when Negan slipped him off of his lap and got up. Where was he going? The cuts stung but it wasn't as painful as he thought it would be. Negan’s gaze pierced into him. Rick had the urge to touch himself again. “You're fucking beautiful, Darling.” Rick launched up and pulled their lips together. He couldn't take it anymore. Negan grunted but easily slipped into the kiss, tongue swiping over Rick's teeth. Rick pulled them backwards onto the bed again, flipping them over. Rick landed on top. 

 

“Negan. Lube. Where.” Negan swiped to grab a bottle of lube from the bedside table. He handed it to Rick and obediently turned over. Rick chuckled from the switch of his personality in mere seconds. He slicked two fingers up and inserted them into Negan’s hole. The man cursed and arched his back. Rick made a purring noise. 

 

He slipped another finger in, curling them, and Negan whined. After another second, Rick started dirty talking roughly. “You want me to fuck you, Baby? On the bed, or the table, do you want my dick on a chair?” Negan only groaned and grasped at the sheets. Fuck, he was gonna make him scream. “Sir, you’re a fucking mess for me. I bet that your dick is already dripping for me.” Rick pulled his fingers out slow and turned Negan over. 

 

Negan mewled in his face. And as Rick had thought, his dick was rock hard, furiously leaking from waiting this long. Rick pinned his wrists down on the bed, sticking only the tip in. Fuck. “Ri- Fuck!” Negan struggled to pull Rick deeper using his legs but he was too frazzled. Rick barely entered him, teasing with just the head. “ _ Please. _ ” Rick cocked his head and smirked down at him. 

 

“Want something, Sir?” Negan spit in his face. Rick jerked and dropped his jaw, shocked. Negan was a brat, and brats needed to be taught lessons. “Fuck. You’re such a fucking bad boy. And bad boys don’t get what they want.” Negan growled. He was lucky. Rick could tease the hell out of somebody. “But you've been driving me fucking insane.” 

 

Rick lifted Negan by his thighs onto his cock, the tip still in. Rick took charge, sliding into Negan deeper. He groaned and began to slowly thrust. Rick held Negan up so he didn't fall, going faster. He got them both off the bed and slammed Negan into a wall, fucking him from there. His moans fell right out of his lips, fingers scratching up Rick’s back.

 

“Fuck!” Rick must’ve hit his prostate again, leaving Negan sobbing and crying under his arms. “ _ Riiick!” _ Rick growled. He hoisted Negan up again, sitting on the bed’s edge. Negan moaned and bounced himself on his own, Rick's different noises driving him. “You- fuck- you're so  _ fucking  _ good.” His boss was so pretty on his dick like this. 

 

Rick held Negan’s hands, moaning into the crook of his neck. Negan started slacking. Rick let go of his hands and gripped Negan’s hips, hearing him whimper. “Just relax and moan for me, Sir.” Rick pounded him from below, getting screams. He knew he was a good lover, but he didn’t expect himself to be  _ this  _ good. Negan sounded like he would come apart too soon, Rick slowed his movements down. He took Negan's hips and rocked him, not going too fast. 

 

“Don't want you coming this soon, Darling.” Negan didn't even have enough strength left to speak. Rick could talk for both of them. “You're so good on my dick, Love, so good. The view is amazing from here. Just look at you, so beautiful.” It wasn't like earlier, when he was dirty talking. This was sweet. “I'm gonna take care of you  _ real good _ afterwards too. I'm gonna clean you up and, hell, maybe I'll fuck you again. But I'll be gentle. I'll touch you so good. I won't ignore your cock, Honey.” 

 

Negan stole a breath of air and gasped out. “Thi- This isn't gentle?” Rick cocked his head. 

 

“Baby…” He sped up again, getting more careless in his thrusts. And more rough. Negan braced his strong hands on Rick's bare chest. 

 

“Rick! Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ . I can't-” Rick cupped his face with one hand. 

 

“Yes you can, Darling. You can last, you’re a good boy.” Rick would admit, he was getting lightheaded too. But Negan was right about there. His moans were tearing out of his pretty lips. Rick wanted to do everything to him. Someone could mistake him for crying right now. “Don't come, Darling.” Tears were actually running down Negan's face. He was shaking against Rick's cock. 

 

Rick hated to see him like this, but when another whine tore out of his throat, he stopped Negan again, holding his hips down. The bigger man squirmed and tried to move, tried to jerk his hips, tried to get friction again, tried to do  _ anything _ . But Rick wouldn't let him. “I said don't come.” 

 

Negan whimpered. “Please. Please let me come,  _ please _ . Rick, I  _ need _ it.” He didn't even have to tell him to beg. Rick let off of his hips, sighing. 

 

“Fine. You can come.” It was just four words but Negan acted like he had won the lottery. He bounced and bucked up his hips. A second of that, Negan’s dick squirted hot white over Rick's chest and stomach. He cried a 'thank you’ and breathed heavily above Rick. 

 

He gave him a moment. Negan still didn't move. “I still didn't finish yet, my sweet.” Negan smirked. 

 

“I know. I'm doing-” He was still heavy breathing from his orgasm. “I'm doing this  _ just  _ for you, Rick.” Negan shimmied off of his cock, dropping to the floor. Rick smirked and moved closer to the end of the bed, legs spread in front of Negan's face. As if on command, Negan buried his face onto Rick's length, licking and sucking the shaft. He teased the end, stroking the inch he couldn't get down his throat. 

 

“Fuck! I-” Jesus, this, plus everything they did before, he was gonna- Rick yanked Negan off of him, suddenly having an urge to gain control. Well, so much for that, because Rick spilled over Negan's face. Ooh. Shit. He winced and let go of Negan's mess of dark, sweaty hair. Instead of taking Negan right to bed, he held his hand out, waiting for the other man to take it. 

 

Rick's climax dripped all over. Negan took his hand and stood to his feet, wordlessly. “Honey, where's your shower?” Negan pointed to the right. Rick slipped himself and Negan in the bathroom. He started the shower, waiting for the temperature to correct. 

 

“Sir?” Negan didn't say anything, come still dripping from his face. “Sir, are you alright?” Rick caressed his sweaty face. “I’m sorry, ok?” 

 

“It's fine.” He spoke up finally. Negan's voice was broken, he sounded like he might cry. He shouldn't have done that, even if it was accidental. 

 

“Oh, I'm so sorry, Babes. Negan.” Negan’s copper eyes snapped to meet his. “Negan?” 

 

Negan looked less upset and more curious now. “You called me by my name.” 

 

“Yes…?”

 

“You've never done that before. It was always 'Sir this’ and 'Sir that’.” Negan was getting back to his old self again, incident aside. He still seemed shaken up but was back to the weird sense of humour he had. 

 

“Get in the shower.”

 

“Yes Sir!” He mocked, a hand pulled into a salute. Rick nudged his back and he got in the shower, chuckling. Rick climbed in after him. 

 

Rick scrubbed all over Negan's body. He cupped his face and drew the soapy washcloth to clean up the mess. Negan grew quiet again. It was gone now. “Hey, Negan. It'll never happen again, ok? I promise.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead, lingering for a moment. Rick turned off the water and stepped out first. He grabbed a fluffy towel and patted himself down. Negan was next, and he dried him too. Rick led him to the bedroom again, crawling under the covers. Negan followed. 

 

“Baby, I'm sorry. Are you ok?” Negan snuggled into him closer. 

 

“I'm ok.” A second. “Thank you. Thank you so fuckin’ much.” 

 

He threw his arms around Negan, settling his head on the man's shoulder. “What for?” 

 

“No one… No one really checks if I'm alright anymore. Just because I'm a confident motherfucker doesn't mean that I’m fine. I mean, I usually am, but… Still.” Negan was affection starved, the type you couldn't get from sex. He wanted someone to be with. 

 

Was Rick it? 

 

His heart skipped a beat at the thought of Negan liking him like that. He internally scolded his body for being unpredictable. Rick nuzzled his neck. “You're ok, Negan, I'm here.” Negan sniffed. “Goodnight, Babes.” 

 

He fell asleep in the crook of Negan's neck. 

 

= 

 

Negan woke up with arms tightly wrapped around his body, and someone breathing down his neck. Then he remembered what happened last night. Rick Grimes, the quiet, hot guy was in his bed and had taken proper care of him yesterday. Negan shouldn't have worked himself so hard, it was his fault. Negan looked over at the clock. 7:49. Oh shit, Simon was gonna be pissed. Or Arat, he couldn't decide who would be worse. 

 

Rick stirred in his sleep. “Mm, Babe?” Babe? He was his Babe? Negan’s chest fluttered. Half his mind tried to argue and the other half wanted to stay in bed forever. Both horrible ideas. 

 

“Sweetheart, we gotta get up.” Rick’s head shot up, his hair a mess. “It's almost eight.” 

 

That got his attention. He groaned and dropped his head back down into Negan's chest, eventually pulling it back up. Negan pecked a small kiss onto his lips. Rick smiled and hugged his body closer, pressing wet kisses to Negan’s chest. He squirmed and laughed. “Rick! W- we gotta go!” He chirped and felt the man's grey beard tickle his skin. 

 

A muffled 'no’ came from Rick, lips still having his way with Negan’s chest. He swirled his wet tongue around Negan's right nipple. Negan gasped and Rick pulled away, smirking. Negan noticed the cut on his shoulder. “Oh fuck, I forgot about that.” He rubbed it softly. Rick didn't even flinch. “I… I'm a hypocrite. I'm so fucking sorry, I didn't check on  _ you _ last night. Fuck…” 

 

He hummed. “It's fine, Lovely. You were more messed up than me last night.” That was true but he should've paid attention. The back of his brain spasmed from Rick calling him “Lovely” 

 

“We have to get up, Darling. Simon's gonna be pissy.” Rick climbed out of bed and stretched. He finally seemed to notice that neither of them were wearing clothes. Rick scrambled around for his shirt and pants, finding them around the bed. He tugged up his jeans and boxers and threw on the shirt, buttoning it (not completely) up. Negan got new clothes from his dresser. They wouldn't fit Rick anyway. He tugged on new clothes, with the exception of a shirt. Rick furrowed his eyebrows. 

 

“Negan why aren't you wearing a shirt?” He snatched the leather jacket off of the floor and zipped it up, grabbing Lucille from the door. Rick shook his head. “Aren't you cold?” Negan ignored his words and let the man ruffle his hair. 

 

“Where do you have to be?” 

 

“Uh, I dunno.” He chuckled. “Probably reporting back to Simon.” 

 

Negan kissed his forehead. “Welp, you’re in luck, cause that's where I’m going.” He pulled Rick out of his room and toward the stairs. Negan talked the whole time but didn’t say anything. Rick didn’t seem to mind. Negan knocked on Simon’s apartment door. The door opened immediately. 

 

“Negan, what the hell? Where were you yesterday? And what’s this prick doing with you, he didn’t come back,” Simon pointed at Rick with a bony finger. “You’re lucky I fell asleep-” Negan snorted. He gripped Rick's hand tighter, trying not to be pissed at Simon for just… being a jackass. “Where did you even go? You have more important things to do?” Negan laughed and Simon’s yellow eyes blazed. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, he had more important things to do… Me!” Simon dropped his jaw, the door swinging open. Laura stuck her head out, a beer in her hand, her mouth open in a smile. Negan saw Arat sitting on the couch. She facepalmed. He looked over at Rick who was covering his eyes with his free hand. He turned back to his friends. “Wait, why are you all in here anyway?” 

 

Arat spoke up over Simon’s giggling. “We’re running this place while you were gone.” Negan walked into Simon’s apartment, scanning the many beer bottles and broken vase. Rick still was death-gripping his hand. He rubbed circles into his hand and spoke up. 

 

“Yeah,” He motioned to the vase on the floor. “Looks real productive.” He grinned back at Simon, who was still laughing. “Shut  _ up _ , Simon. At least I got a boyfriend.” 

 

Rick’s eyes snapped up. Negan stopped mid-sentence and pressed his lips together. Fuck? He looked at Rick, awaiting an answer. But Rick just smiled. Negan’s heart probably would've exploded in that moment. 

 

“Um- Um, I-” Rick just pulled him into a kiss. Negan didn’t know what to do with his hands or eyes. The rest of his body ceased to work. After Rick pulled away, Negan pressed their foreheads together. 

 

Simon interrupted. “Boo! Get a room!!!”

 

Rick smiled and relaxed. 

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to discord for dealing with my stupid jokes, dfghgjth
> 
> kudos, comment, subscribe
> 
> \- Faye


End file.
